16 and Pregnant
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Kenny and Kyle have a one-night stand and Kyle ends up pregnant. Kyle hides the huge secret from everyone, including himself. His life changes as he marries his boyfriend Stan. His life starts to fall to pieces with a new life on the way. At least he isn't the only one having baby problems. R&R for the crazy shit that happens in SP. Stylenny, Gregstophe, Candy, Clybe, Creek, Dip.


16 and Pregnant

* * *

Kenny and Kyle have a one-night stand and Kyle ends up pregnant. Kyle hides the huge secret from everyone, including himself. His life changes as he marries his boyfriend Stan. His life starts to fall to pieces with a new life on the way. At least he isn't the only one having baby problems. R&R for the crazy shit that happens in SP. Stylenny, Gregstophe, Candy, Clybe, Creek, Dip.

* * *

1. Problems

It was 10:35 PM at Kyle's house. He had invited Kenny over, since Stan and Cartman were trying to get some Christmas shopping done before the mall closed. Kenny and Kyle were lying on the bed, watching Terrance and Phillip. Kyle looked over at Kenny, whose blue eyes were focused on the television in front of him. His blonde hair fell over his forehead, and his slightly tanned skin shone as the TV's light reflected on it. Kenny was kind of a... um... man whore. He had sex with anyone who was willing. Kyle knew this, but didn't criticize him about it.

Kenny turned over and made eye contact with Kyle. "Kyle... are you a virgin?" He asked, scooting up. Kyle's cheeks were now faint red. "Yeah, I guess so." he smiled sheepishly. Before he knew what was going on, Kenny was straddled over him. He leaned down, sucking on Kyle's soft neck. Kyle's eyes widened when he realized what Kenny was doing, but he didn't know what to say. He blushed and decided to just go along with it. Kenny moved up, kissing Kyle on his soft pink lips.

Kyle closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him as Kenny's kissing deepened, until his tongue slid against Kyle's. Kyle moaned into the kiss and held Kenny's waist. Kenny flipped him over and slipped his friend's shirt off, along with his own. Kyle felt so strange, but what did he expect. This was his first time. Kenny kissed Kyle down his chest, until he slipped his boxers off. Kyle's face turned bright red immediately, and his mouth stayed agape in shock.

Kenny took Kyle's member into his mouth, the warmth Kyle felt made him let out a loud moan. Kenny smirked slightly as he moved his head up and down. Kyle's face turned red and he bit his lip, the pleasure making his body want to melt. Kenny moved up and put his fingers into his mouth, placing them near Kyle's entrance. Kenny looked into Kyle's eyes. "This may hurt." he stated as he pushed one finger in. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange for Kyle. He pushed in another. This time Kyle was uncomfortable.

Kenny pushed in one more finger, and stretched Kyle quickly, so he wouldn't be in as much pain. Kyle closed his eyes tight, trying to ignore the strange feeling. He breathed deeply and watched as Kenny slung his boxers at the wall with his free hand, then removed his other. He positioned himself in front of Kyle, then slung Kyle's skinny legs over his shoulders. Kyle bit his lip again, and looked away.

Kenny pushed in slowly, and the pleasure Kyle had was immediately gone. He gasped for a moment, and winced. Kenny pushed all the way in, and looked away to avoid seeing Kyle in pain. Kyle arched his back and panted, and slowly he began to relax. Kenny moved in and out slowly, making sure he wasn't hurting him. Kyle moaned and his face turned red once again. Kenny began going faster, making Kyle whimper slightly. He found a sweet spot in Kyle, making him moan loudly.

Kenny began to thrust in and out, slamming into him with speed. Kyle moaned and gripped the sheets on his bed, feeling like he was literally going to melt. Kenny took Kyle's member into his free hand and stroked it in pace with his thrusts. Kenny finally hit Kyle's prostate, and hard at that. "Oh fuck yes!" Kyle cried and threw his head back. "Ah!" he cried, feeling an orgasm rush through his body like lightning. Kenny gave one last powerful thrust before finally releasing in Kyle. Kyle felt his cum shoot out of him and onto his stomach. He and Kenny both panted, and Kenny pulled out.

Kenny moved beside him and they got under the covers. "How was it?" Kenny smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kyle securely. "I-I don't know how to describe it..." Kyle blushed, and held Kenny's hand. "We should get some sleep for school tomorrow." Kenny yawned and held Kyle close. "Yeah..." Kyle closed his eyes and relaxed, falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kyle woke up, feeling a bit of pain in his lower back. He ignored it and gently removed Kenny's arms from around him. He stood up, grabbing his clothes off of the floor, along with Kenny's , and sligning them into his laundry basket. He walked over to his dresser, picking out his clothes for school. Before he put them on, he brushed his curls vigorously. He then slung on his clothes, and lastly, his green hat. He went over to Kenny's bag and grabbed Kenny's clean clothes, laying them on the bed. He shook Kenny awake.

Kenny groaned. "What is today?" he questioned, and Kyle rolled his eyes. "It's Wednesday." Kyle stated, and walked out the door, and downstairs to get breakfast. Kenny sighed and put his clothes on as quick as he could, running Kyle's brush through his blonde hair. He then grabbed his bag and went downstairs to join the Broflovski family for breakfast.

Eight year old Ike was playing with his food, while Kyle gave him a disgusted look. Sheila and Gerald were quiet, and eating. Kenny took his plate and sat down beside Kyle. Everyone was quiet and Sheila finally broke the silence. "So, what did you boys do last night?" she smiled and Kyle and Kenny stared at each other for a moment. "Nothing mom." Kyle gave her a fake smile, and Sheila nodded. "The bus will be here any minute, you boys finish up and get your stuff ready." Sheila instructed as she took she and Gerald's plates to the sink. The three boys got up, and got their items ready.

They then headed to the bus stop where they always waited. First, Ike's bus that went to elementary school picked him up. Stan and Cartman finally arrived, and stood beside each other. "Hey," Stan smiled at Kyle and they shared a kiss. Both of their parents knew about their relationship. They were shocked at first, but agreed with whatever made their sons happy.

Kenny felt his blood boil, but he ignored them. Kyle tried to forget the fact that he cheated, but he couldn't. Cartman stood there quietly, for once, playing a game on his new iPhone 5. Finally the bus pulled up and they got on. Kenny let out a huff as he sat with Butters. "Hi!" Butters smiled sweetly, making Kenny's heart melt, even though he still felt like shit. "Sup." Kenny looked into soft blue eyes, showing pure innocence.

* * *

At School...

Finally the boys arrived at school, and went inside. Stan and Kyle gave each other a kiss goodbye as they headed to their separate lockers. Kenny spotted his number one at last. Christophe Delorne. Perfection in a nutshell. The sexy french boy was constantly chased for his good looks, hot accent, and overall badass personality. He had to be one of the most popular kids in South Park because of those factors.

Kenny stood on top, ruling the school with his good looks and ability to get whatever woman, or man, he desired. Next came Craig Tucker, who also was sexy and cool. Butters was popular for talking and comforting people in hard times, but it was mainly because he and Kenny had a slight affair. Kenny walked up to Christophe. "Hey gorgeous." He complimented, staring into Christophe's big chocolate brown eyes. Christophe smirked, "If you zink you are going to get zome, you might as well leave, Kenneth." he spoke with his strong french accent, only arousing Kenny more.

"Did I say I wanted anything? I just wanted to talk to you." Kenny winked at him, and Christophe simply smiled. "What is with you freaks around here. You always follow me around..." he continued, then Gregory appeared. "Kenneth, do you mind?" he rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Whatever, britty." Kenny walked off, and watched as a bunch of girls swooned over him.

Finally the bell rung for class.

* * *

Hi guys! :) i hope you enjoyed my fanfic. I really worked hard on it, so please leave a review. Please follow and favorite this story as well. Thanks! I appreciate it C:


End file.
